OS: S'adapter est la clé
by Gwen who
Summary: S'adapter est le but de l'humanité, enfin même une monarchie vieille de plusieurs siècles doit le faire aussi. C'est ce que va raconter la princesse Isabella d'Angleterre lorsqu'elle va tomber amoureuse d'un acteur américain et divorcé ! La reine, sa grand-mère va-t-elle céder ? L'amour va-t-il triompher ?


**Coucou à toutes !**

 **Voici un petit OS sur un fait d'actualité, et oui, comme vous le comprendrez sûrement, c'est très largement inspiré de la romance entre le prince Harry et Meghan Markle. J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira.**

 **Je remercie crazybells qui a corrigé cette histoire et donc mes nombreuses petites fautes pour rendre la lecture plus fluide !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'est étrange ce que nous réserve parfois la vie c'est ce que je me dis alors que je regarde la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Oui, la vie est vraiment bien faite parfois, ce n'est pas ce que je pensais il y a quelque temps mais tout le monde change, pour s'adapter et de pas tomber, nous sommes obligés, même une aussi vieille institution que la monarchie est obligée d'évoluer au fil du temps pour ne pas sombrer. S'adapter, voilà le mot clé, car sans l'adaptation, nous autres Homo Sapiens ne serions pas devenus ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui à fabriquer des ordinateurs plus intelligents que nous, à chercher une quelconque forme de vie extraterrestre,… . Non, nous serions probablement morts, ou au mieux en train de vivre en chasseurs cueilleurs comme nos ancêtres.

Pas très reluisant comme perspective mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Une vérité que chacun d'entre nous connait mais que l'on cache, on se voile la face et la société évolue et nous avec sans même que nous en ayons conscience.

L'évolution a du bien parce que sans cet aspect obligatoire de nos vies, je ne pourrais pas épouser l'homme que j'aime dans quelques jours. Je n'aurais même pas pu espérer le faire. Mais Dieu merci, nous avons évolué, dans nos croyances, dans nos mentalités. Pas toujours en bien, je l'admets mais le progrès est là et est notable.

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi c'est si important pour moi et pourquoi je vous parle de ça ? Vous avez raison, cette question a son importance pour que vous compreniez bien la suite de l'histoire et c'est pourquoi je vais y répondre.

Tout d'abord je m'appelle Isabella Marie Du Cygne, princesse d'Angleterre, enfin ce titre revient à ma tante, mais je suis quand même princesse. Je n'hériterai pas du trône, un vrai soulagement pour moi et heureusement que ma sœur aînée Rosalie est là. Je crois que de ne pas être l'héritière de la couronne a aussi son importance. Je reprends, je m'appelle Isabella mais je préfère Bella, beaucoup moins formel et depuis toujours je suis princesse. Ma grand-mère, Isabella, oui je m'appelle comme elle mais qu'est ce que j'y peux ? Ma grand-mère est la reine, à sa mort c'est mon père qui régnera et ensuite ma sœur et ses enfants Thomas et Louise. Rosalie est mariée depuis 6 ans à un homme gentil et amusant, roturier certes mais il fera un bon prince consort.

Les choses ont commencé à bouger lorsque Rosalie s'est fiancée à Emmett, un colosse qui était avant tout son garde du corps mais ils sont tombés amoureux. Depuis, ils forment une jolie petite famille avec leur deux enfants de 5 et 3 ans. Ils ont ouvert la voie en quelque sorte car elle était la première héritière du trône à épouser un roturier, un non noble. Certains avaient crié au scandale quand la majorité des gens voyaient en cela une évolution de la monarchie. Nous devenions un peu plus accessibles, nous restions malgré tout sur une marche de l'échelle sociale plus haute mais nous devenions moins guindés.

Et puis j'avais encore fait bougé les choses. Ce n'était en rien prémédité, je devais seulement être présente au BAFTA's Awards, c'est la version britannique des Oscars, cette cérémonie permet aussi de récompenser le meilleur film britannique. C'était habituellement mes parents qui s'en chargeaient mais ils étaient en voyage officiel en Australie. Rosalie venait d'accoucher de Louise et était toujours en congé maternité, donc pas d'obligation officielle pour elle, et Emmett était bien devenu Duc mais il fallait un représentant de la famille royale, un natif en quelque sorte et j'étais la seule disponible.

Je venais de passer des épreuves pour que je puisse devenir médecin, pas commun pour un sang bleu mais j'avais supplié la reine et elle avait fini par céder. C'est ainsi, ma grand-mère, en plus d'être une reine tient énormément à ses petits enfants qui sont au nombre de quatre. Ma tante Marie et son mari John ont eu deux enfants, Mary Alice dit Alice, qui est mariée à un homme charmant qui s'appelle Jasper et mon cousin James qui est fiancé à une femme qui s'appelle Victoria.

J'assistais à cette soirée un peu à contre cœur, j'avais 26 ans et j'étais fatiguée par une session importante de partiels. Mais aussi parce que bien qu'ayant grandi dans ce milieu, et ayant toujours eu l'habitude d'être sous le feu des projecteurs, je n'aime pas que le moindre de mes faits et gestes soit analysé par la presse mais je n'avais pas le choix. Comme tout membre de la famille royale, j'arrivai la dernière, tous les acteurs et autres célébrités présentes étaient déjà installés dans la grande salle de réception. J'entrai dans la salle, escortée par un garde du corps ainsi que du maire de Londres et du directeur de la cérémonie. Mais je venais d'être aveuglée par une série de flashs des appareils photos des journalistes, les projecteurs étaient braqués sur moi, m'aveuglant encore davantage et l'assistance, sans aucune raison si ce n'est ma présence s'était mise à applaudir . J'étais donc des plus désorientée et c'est comme ça que j'ai bousculé un acteur. Il n'était pas sensé être dans l'allée, et avait failli se faire arrêter par mon service de sécurité mais je le reconnus, pas immédiatement, mais je fis un signe à mon garde du corps de le laisser regagner sa place, supportant au passage les excuses du maire et du directeur.

-Veuillez nous excuser votre altesse royale, nous ignorions que tout le monde n'était pas encore assis. Je vous prie de croire que nous n'avions nulle intention de vous blesser votre altesse, s'excusait encore et encore le directeur.

Je ne savais si j'allais supporter cet homme pendant plus de trois heures, il était gentil mais incroyablement collant et surtout il m'énervait à placer des « votre altesse » et « votre altesse royale » dans chacune de ses phrases.

-Ce n'est rien, monsieur, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, j'avais répondu pour essayer de détendre le pauvre homme.

J'avais profité que son attention soit portée sur le maire, ou devrais-je dire la maire de notre ville pour me tourner et tenter d'apercevoir ce fameux acteur. Je ne vis qu'une chevelure rousse qui partait vers une table. Je fus encore une fois interrompue par le directeur.

-Il ne savait probablement pas comment se comporter. C'est la première fois qu'il vient à cette prestigieuse cérémonie, et en plus de cela, il est américain. Les crimes de lèse majesté ne lui sont sans doute pas familiers.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était enseigné dans nos écoles, je rétorque en prenant place à la table où j'étais assignée.

Les deux heures suivantes furent ennuyeuses. Voir plusieurs acteurs venir et récupérer leur prix et faire à chaque fois à peu près le même discours n'est pas très divertissant. Jusqu'au moment où je dus à mon tour prononcer un petit discours, oui je sais.

Je m'étais levée aussi gracieusement que possible et j'avais marché jusque sur la scène avec une fois de plus la lumière des projecteurs dans la figure, m'empêchant de voir qui que se soit dans la salle, mais lorsque je levais les yeux, je remarquai presque immédiatement, la tignasse rousse de tout à l'heure. Et je pus voir son visage, c'était Edward Cullen ! J'avais regardé la série dans laquelle il jouait, pas pour lui, au départ mais je l'avais tout de suite admiré, il avait une telle prestance dans son rôle d'avocat, ce rôle lui collait à la peau et j'avais vu une interview dans laquelle la journaliste lui demandait si la raison pour laquelle il était si à l'aise était parce que son beau-père était lui même avocat.

Je ne me souviens plus de sa réponse mais là encore, j'avais été impressionnée par sa maîtrise face à la presse, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours et plusieurs conquêtes, parfois les miennes n'avaient pas supporté la pression médiatique autour de nous, de ma famille et pourtant cet acteur, qui n'était pas né dans ce milieu s'en sortait très bien.

Je repris rapidement mes esprits, si rapidement que personne ne s'était rendu compte de mon trouble, tout du moins, je l'espérais.

-Bonsoir à tous, je commençais. Je tiens avant tout à féliciter toutes les personnalités qui ont reçu un prix ce soir et plus particulièrement tous les artistes britanniques. Vous inspirez réellement la jeunesse et provoquerez peut-être chez certains des vocations, ce que j'espère, je rajoute. Cette soirée permet aussi de rappeler que les talents ne se trouvent pas qu'aux Etats-Unis mais aussi chez nous en Grande-Bretagne et chacun d'entre vous en est l'exemple. Vous pouvez être fiers de votre travail et de votre talent.

Je finis mon discours et je retournais à ma place. La soirée officielle prit ensuite fin. Je devais avant de rentrer chez moi, serrer quelques mains, toujours à ma propre initiative personne n'a le droit de toucher une personne de la famille royale sans que celle-ci n'ait pas fait le premier geste. C'est une règle que je n'applique que lors de mes engagements officiels, c'est difficile sinon dans la vie courante, surtout pour une personne qui effectue son internat mais avant tout autre chose, une étudiante.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je commence enfin à avancer vers la sortie lorsque je suis interrompue par l'attachée de presse du palais, qui assiste elle aussi à la soirée. Elle se penche vers moi et me souffle bas :

-Je suis navrée votre altesse mais un homme me harcèle presque pour vous présenter des excuses selon lui. Je me permets donc de venir vous voir avant.

-Il n'y a aucun soucis Madame Harrison, pouvez vous seulement me dire dire comme s'appelle cette personne avant que je ne la rencontre ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Il s'agit d'Edward Cullen, je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez mais c'est un acteur américain plutôt connu et…

-Je connais oui, je la coupe en souriant. Vous pouvez lui dire de venir. Je soupire avant de la regarder encore une fois. Vivement que je puisse rentrer, et vous aussi, je suis épuisée !

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, sourit-elle en retour.

Elle s'éloigne quelques secondes et elle revient avec l'homme qui m'a bousculé ou que j'ai bousculé ? Face à son regard émeraude, je me sens rougir, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis mon adolescence.

-Edward Cullen, madame. Euh, je… vous êtes aussi difficile à atteindre que la reine d'Angleterre, rit-il. Il est visiblement nerveux, et il n'est pas le seul.

-C'est un peu le but justement, je rétorque avec un sourire. Mais on m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler.

-Ah oui, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne vous avez pas vue ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais votre garde du corps et vraiment efficace !

Il ne savait pas qui j'étais, intérieurement je souriais parce qu'ici en Angleterre pratiquement tout le monde me connaissait, mais pas lui. C'est si rafraîchissant tout comme son attitude que je me surpris à lui donner un véritable sourire, pas ceux que j'ai d'ordinaire en public, non, je souriais vraiment et avec toute mes dents !

-Vous êtes tout pardonné, je réponds.

Je ne veux pas que la conversation se finisse aussi vite, alors je réfléchis à ce que j'ai pu lire dans la presse à son sujet, ses actions humanitaires ou ses centres d'intérêts. Ça y est, j'y suis !

-Vous restez longtemps à Londres ? Je lui demande.

-Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, c'est la première fois que je viens et j'avais envie de visiter.

-Oh, je connais très bien la ville, si vous avez besoin d'un guide, je propose.

-Demain je pensais me promener dans Hyde Park, la météo s'annonce clémente. Vous pouvez venir si vous le voulez.

-Avec plaisir. On se retrouve à l'entrée sud ? Fondez vous dans la masse, je le préviens.

-Aucun soucis, puisqu'il est déjà tard, ou tôt selon le point de vue. 14 h cela vous convient ?

-Dans ce cas, à 14 h ! je lance joyeusement avant de quitter la salle. Heureusement que notre conversation s'est déroulée un peu à l'écart, la seule qui ait pu nous entendre est madame Harrison et je lui fais totalement confiance, elle n'a pas le choix en même temps.

Je rentre chez moi avec un plaisir évident tout comme en me déshabillant et en mettant mon pyjama et en me démaquillant, et me décoiffant, je souris. J'ai quand même un rencard avec Edward Cullen ! Bon, pas vraiment et il ne sait qui je suis, je vais sans doute devoir lui dire à moins qu'il ne lise la presse et dans ce cas, il le saura demain. Parce que la presse britannique se fait les choux gras à chacune des apparitions d'un membre de la royal family. Et on pouvait être certain que je serais en première page de tous les journaux du pays demain ou tout à l'heure, vu l'heure tardive. Et si là, il ne me reconnaît pas, je me poserais des questions sur ses capacités visuelles.

Après 6 heures de sommeil, je me lève avec entrain, et je me prépare pour ma promenade incognito, un bonnet protégera mes cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, nous sommes quand même au mois de janvier ! Un simple jean et un gros pull en laine viennent compléter ma tenue. Je me maquille légèrement et je prends mes lunettes de soleil avant de partir, quoique mes lunettes tout court feront l' ne sait que j'en porte, sauf mes collègues parce que porter tout le temps des lentilles me fait mal aux yeux. Mon long manteau et des chaussures confortables complètent l'ensemble et j'arrive au lieu de rendez vous avec 5 minutes d'avance et il est déjà là. Portant lui aussi un bonnet sur ses cheveux roux. Je souris en le voyant et lui tend la main pour serrer la sienne. Je ne sais pas si lui faire la bise serait adapté. Il la prend en souriant.

-Bonjour ! Dit Edward en commençant à marcher. Vous êtes en avance, me fait-il remarquer.

-Vous l'êtes encore plus que moi !

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai l'habitude de dormir peu, tandis que ça doit être plus dur pour vous.

-Je fais des études de médecine, je dois sans doute avoir encore plus l'habitude ! Je réponds en souriant.

-Donc vous faites des études de médecine et pourtant tout le monde vous applaudit lorsque vous rentrez dans une pièce et vous faites un discours au BAFTA's Awards. L'école de médecine est différente en Amérique, rit le jeune homme. On aurait presque pu croire que vous étiez la reine d'Angleterre.

-Si on commençait par se tutoyer et après je te dirais mon secret ? Je propose.

-Tu as donc un secret ? Je sais tu es James Bond, en beaucoup plus jolie quand même !

-En agent secret ? C'est pas ça ! Je rigole. Non, mais tu n'étais pas très loin de la vérité lorsque tu as dit que j'étais aussi difficile à approcher que la reine. Ma grand-mère sera rassurée de le savoir.

-Je comprends pas. C'est normal, chaque grand-mère est contente de savoir ses petits enfants en sécurité mais je ne vois pas trop le rapport.

-Tu ne dois sans doute jamais lire la presse, hein ? Je lui demande. Si je suis aussi protégée, même en ce moment, c'est parce que je suis princesse. La princesse Isabella pour être exacte.

Il se stoppe un instant avant de me regarder et de lâcher :

-Oh putain ! Pardon votre altesse ! Mais bordel, si je m'attendais à cela !

-C'est pas une si grosse affaire, hein ? Je demande nerveuse. Je voulais simplement que tu saches la vérité, ça ne va rien changer ?

-Bah je ne sais pas, tu… vous êtes quand même la princesse et tout ça.

-C'est vrai, mais toi tu es acteur et je n'en fais pas toute une histoire. Je veux apprendre à te connaître pour toi, pas pour ce que tu représentes. Et par pitié pas de « Votre altesse » ou de « vous », ou autre chose. Nous sommes déchargés en quelque sorte du protocole.

-Donc tu savais qui j'étais ? Me demande-t-il.

-Heu, ouais, un peu. J'ai regardé la série dans laquelle tu jouais alors je t'ai reconnu mais pas tout de suite !

-Ah, dit-il. Et c'est pour ça que tu voulais m'accompagner aujourd'hui ? Parce que tu connais mon personnage ?

-Pas du tout, et puis ton personnage est un vrai con parfois ! J'espère que tu n'es pas comme lui ! En fait, je ne sais pas, tu m'as paru si tendu, tu ne savais pourtant pas qui j'étais. Je t'ai trouvé attendrissant !

-Attendrissant ? Tu dois être la seule à part ma mère et ma belle mère à me l'avoir dit ! D'habitude c'est « sexy », « beau », « ténébreux », mais jamais attendrissant ! Je ne crois pas que mon ex-femme me l'ait jamais dit ! Ça ne pose pas de problème que je sois divorcé et que mes parents le soient aussi ?

-Pas pour l'instant, je réponds. Si entre nous, cela devient plus que de l'amitié, oui mais apprenons d'abord à nous connaître.

Nous avions passé tout l'après midi à discuter tout en marchant dans le parc. Il était drôle et charmant. Il m'apprit que son père Carlisle est lui aussi anglais mais il a émigrée aux Etats-Unis lorsqu'il a rencontré sa mère, Elizabeth. Depuis, ils avaient divorcés et chacun s'était remarié. Carlisle avec une femme qui s'appelle Esme et Elizabeth avec un homme qui s'appelle aussi Edward. Il a deux demi-frères, Peter et Alec avec qui il s'entend bien malgré leur différence d'âge.

Je lui ai quant à moi, parlé de mes études et comment j'avais dû batailler avec la reine pour pouvoir les suivre. Et combien j'aimais ma sœur et sa famille.

Nous n'avions pas vu le temps s'écouler et c'est à contre cœur que nous nous étions séparés. Se promettant cependant de maintenir le contact malgré les emplois du temps chargés que nous aurions entre ses tournages et mes études et mes obligations. Mais nous avions réussi à nous voir à différents événements, surtout pour les associations que nous parrainions tous les deux.

Nous nous sommes fréquentés pendant un an en secret, sans que personne ne soit au courant, sauf bien sûr Rosalie de qui je suis très proche. Ma cousine Alice, avait fini par remarqué que je rejetais avec encore plus d'ardeur les prétendants qu'elle me présentait et je lui avais tout avoué pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

Puis nous avions enfin officialisé notre relation. Personne ne pensait qu'elle durait, chacun prédisait une rupture avant nos un an de relation, nous en rigolions avec mon chéri parce que nous fêterions alors nos deux ans ensemble. Ma grand-mère, en me voyant aussi éprise d'Edward, m'avait alors convoquée. Être convoqué par ma grand-mère ressemble à une convocation chez le proviseur, mais en bien pire. Oh, ce n'est pas un tyran mais elle savait inspirer le respect et la crainte et même si je l'aime énormément et qu'elle m'aime aussi, je savais d'avance que ça ne serait pas un bon moment. D'ailleurs, seuls Rosalie et Emmett avaient fait la rencontre d' Edward. Mes parents attendaient de voir si notre relation allait durer et surtout les conséquences de mon entretien avec la reine.

Je m'étais habillée pour l'occasion, essayant d'être le plus formelle possible tout en jouant sur ses sentiments, je portais une tenue qu'elle m'avait offerte pour mon anniversaire. Pas très subtile et elle le verrait venir à des kilomètres mais peut être que cela l'attendrira un peu.

En arrivant dans son bureau ce jour-là, j'étais stressée je savais que je voudrais un jour épouser mon bel américain, mais j'avais aussi en mémoire l'histoire de mon arrière grand oncle qui avait abdiqué pour se marier avec une femme américaine et divorcée ainsi que celle de ma grande tante qui n'avait pas pu se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimé en raison de son statut de divorcé. Donc, j'avais peur de l'aboutissant de ce rendez-vous mais je savais que j'étais cinquième dans l'ordre de succession, je ne régnerai jamais et j'espérais que cela serait un argument de poids.

Comme d'habitude, elle était à l'heure, « l'exactitude est la politesse des rois » et des reines aussi ! Je lui avais fait une révérence avant de m'asseoir lorsqu'elle m'y avait invité.

-Je suppose Bella que tu connais la raison de ta présence ici ? Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, si tu ne veux que mon avis de grand-mère, vous formez un merveilleux couple. Malheureusement, je suis aussi ta reine et tu es une princesse, tu as des devoirs et cet homme est divorcé, acteur et ses parents sont aussi divorcés !

-Je sais grand-mère, mais c'est un homme bon, ça fera bientôt deux ans que nous sommes ensemble et j'espère pouvoir un jour me marier et avoir des enfants avec lui. Je connais aussi l'histoire et les obligations de notre famille. Nous en avons déjà parlé, Edward sait que si nous nous marions un jour, il devra faire des sacrifices et il l'accepte.

-Pour le moment parce qu'il n'y a rien de concret, contre la reine. Ce n'est pas facile, il devra arrêter son travail d'acteur, d'énoncer ses opinions politiques et bien sûr vivre en Angleterre. C'est beaucoup même pour un homme amoureux. Mais il ne sera pas le seul à devoir en faire. Car si je t'ai laissé faire des études de médecine, tu sais qu'une fois ton internat fini, tu ne travailleras dans un service hospitalier, c'est un atout pour les missions humanitaires mais tes représentations officielles deviendront ta priorité. Un mariage royal fait toujours sensation et si vous vous mariez, se sera devant des caméras du monde entier. Ceci étant, vous n'en n'êtes pas encore là. Je ne sais même pas si le ministère accepterait que tu épouses cet acteur. Je ne suis pas la seule qui prend cette décision.

-Grand-mère, Edward me rend plus heureuse que jamais. Nous avons discuté de tout cela un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais sachez que je n'épouserai personne d'autre que lui et que si besoin est, je renoncerai à tous mes titres pour pouvoir être avec lui. Je ne vous fais pas de chantage et ce n'est pas une menace, je vous préviens seulement que je serais prête à renoncer à beaucoup de choses par amour pour lui tout comme il le fera ou il devra le faire.

Ma grand-mère m'observe en silence durant de longues minutes, son regard est insondable, me cachant ses pensées et mes mains deviennent moites. Qu'est ce qu'elle pense de tout cela ? Me laissera-t-elle vivre mon amour avec Edward ? Tant de questions et pour l'instant, aucune réponse, ce qui m'angoisse un peu.

-Bon, je suppose que je peux toujours rencontrer ce jeune homme, dans les plus bref délais évidemment. Je prendrais une décision après. Tu peux aller le lui dire, nous organiserons tout ça.

-Bien sûr grand-mère, je vous remercie. Si vous voulez vraiment le rencontrer rapidement, il doit venir à Londres la semaine prochaine et nous pourrions peut-être organiser une entrevue à ce moment là ? Je demande incertaine.

-Très bien, tu peux y aller et je tiens à te dire encore une fois que malgré mon amour pour toi et mon envie de te voir heureuse, les devoirs que nous avons non seulement envers notre famille mais aussi envers le peuple priment.

Je ne répondis rien, ce n'est pas la peine. Je savais déjà tout ça et ma grand-mère était au courant. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parlementer durant des heures sur ce sujet.

Je sortis de la pièce après avoir fait la révérence d'usage. Tout de suite après, j'appelai Edward pour lui raconter comment ça s'était passé. Je lui fis part de l'intention de ma grand-mère de le rencontrer. Il avait semblé un peu angoissé à cette idée mais il avait hâte qu'on puisse se voir.

La rencontre entre ma famille et Edward s'était bien déroulée, mon père et mon grand-père faisaient preuve de méfiance mais Emmett et Rosalie l'avaient rapidement apprécié, ce qui m'avait énormément touché. Après cela, j'avais eu l'accord implicite de la reine pour lui demander de m'épouser. En temps normal, c'est l'homme qui fait sa demande mais nous n'étions pas un couple normal malgré notre désir de l'être, alors, lors de notre avant dernière soirée avant qu'il ne reparte tourner les scènes manquantes, je me lançai.

-Edward, bon, je ne sais pas vraiment faire ça et si je suis ridicule dis le moi chéri, je commençai avec nervosité.

-Tu es déjà ridicule ma chérie, se moqua Edward.

-Tu ne m'aides pas tu sais ? Je rétorquai. Bon sang, comment les hommes peuvent-ils faire ça ? Dans les films, ça a toujours l'air simple.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Me demanda Edward, un peu inquiet par mes divagations.

-Bon, je me lance. Je t'aime tu le sais et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi alors fais de moi une femme heureuse en m'épousant !

Edward resta plusieurs secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité à me fixer, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le choc se peignant sur son visage.

-Tu… Tu veux te marier avec moi ? Mais bien sûr que je le veux !

Je rigolai face à son enthousiasme avant de me jeter sur sa bouche. Je veux dire, je me suis littéralement jeter sur lui et il n'a rien pu faire si ce n'est de mon rendre mon baiser. Nous nous reculâmes pour reprendre nos respirations et il me demanda :

-Mais et ta famille, que va-t-elle dire ou penser ? Ce n'est pas un problème que je sois divorcé ?

-Non, ma grand-mère m'a donné son accord et de toute façon rien ne m'aurait empêché de me marier avec toi ! Tu vas devoir arrêter ton travail d'acteur et tout ça. Je sais que c'est beaucoup de sacrifices que je te demande et je comprendrais si jamais…

-Si jamais je ne veux pas épouser la plus belle et la plus douce, merveilleuse femme que je connaisse ? C'est ça ? Ma chérie, tu vaux tous les sacrifices et puis du moment que je suis avec toi.

-Je t'aime tellement, je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un homme aussi merveilleux.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Nous avions attendu que le tournage d'Edward soit terminé pour annoncer officiellement nos fiançailles. Nous avions choisis de nous marier au printemps suivant. Au départ, il y avait eu des réactions hostiles à notre union, de la part de certains conservateurs. J'avais dû parler aux plus proches conseillers de la reine pour les convaincre mais lorsque je les avais menacé de tout abandonner, ils avaient cédé et avaient accepté mon mariage avec un acteur américain et divorcé.

Edward avait alors annoncé que son dernier film avait été filmé. Il avait dû clôturer tous ses réseaux sociaux, le palais se chargerait à présent de tout à sa place. Dans le même temps, j'avais passé les derniers examens faisant de moi un médecin titulaire. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas exercer dans un hôpital ce qui me faisait un peu mal puisque j'avais adoré mes années d'internat.

Je gardais mon titre de princesse mais Edward allait devenir Duc de l'Oxfordshire. Notre mariage aura lieu dans exactement 6 jours. La presse étrangère avait déjà commencé à arriver, tous voulaient savoir à quoi ressemblerait la cérémonie et ma robe mais ils la découvriraient en même temps que mon mari, ils le découvriraient samedi à la chapelle de Windsor.

Heureusement que nous évoluons sans cette phase obligatoire je ne serais pas la femme la plus heureuse de la planète, sans ça, je ne saurais pas ce qu'est l'amour.

* * *

 **C'était un petit OS bien mignon ! Pour celle qui me suivent sur fantôme et avenir, le chapitre arrivera comme d'habitude.**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Gwen who.**

 **7/06/2018**


End file.
